Please what?
by MrsHoffenFeffer
Summary: Kurt and Blaine decide to play with a few toys. PWP, lemons, slash.


**A/N: Incoming smut. Very light S&M. You've been warned.**

* * *

><p><em>Come on, Hummel, suck it up. You agreed to this and you trust Blaine more than you do anybody else in the world. Now go. Get. The. Fucking. Door.<em>

As much as he kept telling himself all of this, Kurt couldn't help but stall a little before actually giving in to the insistent doorbell and opening the door, where his boyfriend stood – _ohmygoodnessheissohot _– carelessly leaning against the frame. Blaine shot him a charming smile.

"All clear?" The Dalton boy asked, just to be sure. Kurt nodded and glanced at the bag on Blaine's hand, then all of a sudden his throat felt dry and his heart was speeding up. This, of course, showed so clearly on his face that his boyfriend couldn't help but chuckle and take his hand gently as he walked into the house – completely empty, except for the two singers.

"Baby, we don't have to do this. If it makes you too uncomfortable, we could just…"

But Kurt silenced him with a soft, passionate kiss, which soon turned into a full-on makeout. Less than a minute had gone by and they were already going at it on the sofa, their tongues playing together and their hips causing a delicious friction that made both their pants feel way too tight.

"I want this, Blaine. You _know_ how bad I want it." And he sat up from his former position – on top of his boyfriend – throwing his shirt on a random piece of furniture before grabbing the other guy's hand and leading him to his bedroom.

Blaine kissed Kurt very lightly one more time right before they got to the bed. While he dropped the bag on top of the blue duvet, he whispered, lips vibrating against the other boy's as he spoke:

"You know I won't hurt you, right?"

Kurt nodded. He was still anxious, but what Blaine had just said was nothing more than a fact.

"And you remember the safe word?"

Another nod, followed by a kiss so light it made Kurt lean in, but Blaine refused with a mean smile. The McKinley boy's heart skipped a beat, but right now he was starting to become more aroused than nervous; Blaine's bossy mode had kicked in.

_And it was sexy as hell._

Without warning, Blaine threw Kurt onto the bed and landed on top of him, kissing him hard, shoving his tongue into the boy's mouth and gasping when Kurt's hips moved just right and their fabric-covered erections were brushing together. The kiss was good, intense, passionate – so far, nothing different from their usual makeouts. Kurt thought that maybe this was intentional; his boyfriend knew he was nervous and wanted to make him feel safe and comfortable before going into anything out of the ordinary.

Well, judging by the size of the bulge in his sweatpants, Blaine was doing a pretty damn good job at it.

Only seconds after these thoughts, Blaine's hands started to fumble impatiently with the buttons on his own shirt, which he took off practically without breaking the kiss. One more swift move and Kurt was free from his pants, left only in his black Calvin Klein boxers, while Blaine unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down quickly along with his own underwear.

Both stopped for a second, taking in the view. Blaine's body was absolutely _yummy_; perfectly toned arms and legs and only a faint hint of a six-pack. Kurt's was flawless in a whole other way, in which his build was much more subtle, but not at all less appealing.

The Warbler smiled as he dug into the bag on the corner of the bed and pulled out two sets of handcuffs. Kurt smiled back in spite of his anxiety, while Blaine looked deep into his blue eyes to make sure it was all OK. Apparently, he was satisfied, because the next thing either of them knew was that he had Kurt's wrists fastened to the bed by the handcuffs, and a black cloth tied over the fair-skinned boy's eyes.

"Oh, my." Kurt let out a breathy exclamation when Blaine moved to kiss his neck, lightly at first, then harder, leaving a hickey.

"You're _my_ little slut now, baby." The black-haired guy whispered into his ear, and the combination of the words and the hot breath on his skin made his cock twitch. "You will only speak if spoken to. Understand me?"

"Mmm-hmm."

Blaine seemed to be satisfied with this response and moved down his boyfriend's chest, kissing and sucking on every part of him that he could. His lips wrapped around Kurt's rosy nipples, eliciting a gasp at every vigorous suck, intertwined with licks and even a bite or too. When Kurt was slightly breathless, Blaine moved further down and began to kiss a slow, straight line from the boy's upper chest, down his stomach and below his bellybutton.

Blaine's breath on his sensitive skin – now wet from the tip of the Warbler's tongue that lapped playfully on the edge of his underwear – was almost too much to handle, but Kurt knew that the teasing was nowhere near over. Especially now that Blaine was grazing his teeth slightly over the thin fabric and _ohmygoodness_ it felt good. Kurt was so hard by now that it almost hurt, and couldn't hold in a pleased whimper when his boyfriend softly bit his inner thigh.

"I bet you want me to suck you off _so damn bad_ right now, don't you, Hummel?" Dear heavens, that voice. Those lips moving so close to his cock he could almost feel it – _almost._

"Answer me, little bitch!"

The hard bite on his thigh caught him off guard and he gasped.

"Y-yes, please, Blaine…"

"Please what?" The boy's mouth was still on his boxer-covered area, sending a vibration all through his body at every word. He wasn't going to last long if Blaine kept teasing like this.

"Please, Blaine, suck my cock!"

Kurt's underpants were removed before he could have another coherent thought, and then he felt the deliciously wet trail of the tip of his boyfriend's tongue on the underside of his dick and couldn't help but moan out loud. Even more so when Blaine's tongue flicked repeatedly over the tip and along his leaking slit, causing him to twitch and quiver in pleasure.

Blaine gave the head of his boyfriend's dick three vigorous sucks, each making him gasp, but never took him fully in his mouth. Just when he was about to – _ohdamnitplease _– he changed his mind, and all of a sudden Kurt felt something hard and fleshy pressed against his lower lip.

His boyfriend was kneeling on the bed, one knee at each side of Kurt's chest, hands on the headboard and _his rock-hard cock on his mouth_.

Kurt didn't need instructions; he just opened his mouth and let Blaine shove his cock down his throat. He swallowed around it a couple of times, then sucked hard on Blaine's whole member, eliciting a series of "oh, _fuck_" and "damn it, Hummel, don't stop".

When Blaine pulled back a little and Kurt sucked on the tip of his cock, he motioned to take it in again and found it suddenly gone.

"You've been a good slut, Hummel. I know what you want as your reward, but you have to _ask_ me for it." Blaine's wet lips were now pressed against his ear, and every syllable sent a shiver down his spine and made the blood flow even quicker to his dick. Kurt stuttered, his mind almost incoherent with desire:

"I w-want you to give me a b-blowjob, _please_!"

Before he knew it, Kurt's cock was taken entirely in by Blaine's hot, wet mouth and he was sucking on it strongly, one hand sliding up his thighs and moving to stroke his balls. It wasn't long before he felt the blood pooling at the end of his stomach and was about ready to burst – but Blaine noticed it, so the blowjob came to a sudden stop.

"You like it rough, don't you?" The Dalton boy's voice was low and sounded almost dangerous. "You want me inside you one way or another, don't you, you little _cockslut_?"

"Yes, p-please…" Kurt meowed, breathless from his almost-orgasm.

"Please what, Hummel?"

The words came out of his mouth all at once.

"_PleasefuckmeBlaineIcan'ttakeitanylonger"_

Blaine smiled wide. He loved seeing him like this, no composure, just completely giving in to his instincts… It was essentially the hottest thing Blaine could possibly think of. He pressed his lips to the blindfolded boy's earlobe and whispered:

"That's where my last purchase comes in." And he dipped his hand into the bag, taking out a small bottle of lube and something that looked like a thick elastic ring – which is basically what it was, only much better.

He took his time with the lube, slicking his own cock before coating two fingers in the substance and shoving them into Kurt's tight hole with no warning. Kurt gasped, both from pleasure and from the sting of the intrusion, but Blaine didn't give him much time to adjust before adding a third finger and moving it slowly in and out of his boyfriend's ass.

When Kurt was already whimpering again, Blaine took the ring and slid it down to the base of his lube-coated dick, right before he pressed a tiny switch and the toy began to vibrate. Then, he spread Kurt's legs a little wider and shoved his cock all the way in.

Kurt couldn't even think straight; the pleasure was just overwhelming – his boyfriend's thick member going in and out, the vibrations from the toy, Blaine's hands grabbing his buttocks, _in and out and vibrating and oh my goodness, this is so good_.

Blaine let go of himself and just kept thrusting in and out, in and out, enjoying the whole thing probably more than he should; he wouldn't be able to hold his climax much longer. Which is why he took one hand (still covered in lube) and began to stroke Kurt's cock frantically, their moans getting louder and breathier and escalating together, until Kurt's hips pushed upwards and he came all over Blaine's stomach. The contraction of his muscles, making him impossibly tighter, is what did it for Blaine, and two thrusts later he was also coming inside his boyfriend's ass.

After their peaks subsided, Blaine reluctantly pulled out and went to free Kurt – one wrist, then the other, then a soft, loving kiss before he finally took off the blindfold and met a pair of beautiful blue eyes staring into his.

"You can talk now, baby". They both chuckled.

"That was… Amazing." Kurt whispered, while moving to the side a little so that Blaine could lie down beside him. Their fingers entwined and they were both lying on their sides, facing each other with matching goofy grins.

"So you like being my little bitch, don't you, Hummel?" Blaine's expression was lighthearted now as he said this, his thumb tenderly stroking Kurt's; the other boy was laughing too.

"Oh, _please_."

He playfully cast Blaine one of his trademark 'diva' stares.

"Please what?"

Kurt sighed and closed his eyes, squeezing the boy's hand a bit tighter.

"Please stay with me. Like this. All night."

And so Blaine draped an arm around his boyfriend's small waist and pulled him closer, so that their foreheads were touching, then gave him a passionate kiss goodnight.

They both fell asleep only seconds later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! This is my first guy-on-guy smut ever, and I wanna know if I'm any good at it :)**


End file.
